Danny's New Life
by BlackBandit23
Summary: First actual original story Danny and Sam live their life's as best as they can (will turn rated m later)
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of girls screaming and huffing and puffing of a single black haired boy trying to hide

Danny-Man its been like this for years don't they know i'm already taken

He then ran down a ally to catch his breath. Oh Danny he was startled when he looked up he saw Paulnia standing their in a poncho. helping Danny?

he foolishly followed her into a(n) abandoned apartment building he thought that he could rest but he was wrong

Paulina- Oh Danny! She said.(as Danny turn around) Won't you dumped that goth girl for a real women she said as she took off her poncho revealing herself in a bra, panty,stocking with garterbelt (get the reference ;-]).Danny was startled by what he saw her standing there years ago he would be so happy that this is happening but now that he is with sam he has decided he had lost all interest in her he even told her but she was too stubborn to know when a boys says no.

Paulina-C'mon Danny you know you want me she said seductively and besides I love you

Danny-Paulina you know that I love Sa…. He was interrupted by paulina kissing him he push her off

Paulina-Oh your just playing hard to get

Danny-No I'm not in love with i'm in love with... (CRASH) PAULINAAAAA!

Danny-SAM!

Paulina-Goth girl How did you find us

Just as sam was about to danny was hit with the booomerang hit hit (Which Happens a lot)

Sam-With that.

Danny took advantage of the commotion to phase out from under paulina to get out of their

Paulina looked down to see danny was gone she got up put back on her poncho and left the building after sam made sure she was gone danny came back into the room

Danny-Thanks Sam I don't know what i would do without you

Sam-Me neither she said lovingly

With those words said they shared a passionate kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with a new chapter I will try to post these chapters as soon as I can but the only time I have any free time is on Saturday during the middle of the night and on Tuesday and I'm trying to write it on paper before I type it so it might take me longer then I thought so just be patient with me

After Danny & Sam escaped the mass crowd of fan girls/Paulina they finally made it to Fenton works

Danny- Finally made it home he said with a sigh of relief as he opened the door he yelled I'm home to anyone in the house but no one answered

Danny-Huh no one's home oh well. Hey Sam wants a snack he called as he walked into the kitchen noticing a note next to stack of $100 bills he picked up the note and readied it

_Dear Danny, _

_Your father and I are going to a ghost catcher convention in San Diego & we won't be back until Sunday & when we get back we need to talk you about _

_Love Mom,_

**P.S- Danny this is your father writing do not touch my chocolate bars in the fridge **

**Warned, DAD**

_P.S.S- From mom don't spend that money the counter there is enough food to last a week (For your father maybe three days)_

Danny chuckled

After he was done reading he grabbed a bowl of grapes and the cash and went back to living room where he saw Sam watching TV

Sam-What took you so long to get grapes?

Danny then passed Sam the note she began reading over it when she was done reading she handed it back to Danny.

Sam-Oh. What do you think it means Danny?

Danny- I don't know but I'm kind of scared to find out maybe they finally want to do experiments on me or find out how i got my ghost powers or or…. he was interrupted when Sam kissed him to try to calm him down it worked as he kissed her back they stayed like this for about a good minute until they broke for air

Sam- Danny it going to be okay whatever happens I will always be by your side no matter what

Danny- I love you

Sam- I love you to

They continued kissing as the hours gone by they realized it was 10:00 o'clock Sam asked Danny if she could stay over for the night Danny said yes Sam was too weak to walk up the stairs so Danny turn ghost and carried Sam bridal style and flew up to his room where he laid her gently in bed changed back to join her as he wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow Two chapters one day im on a roll

The next morning

Danny woken up to find Sam snuggled up to his chest he looked at her with happiness when he saw the clock and started to panic

Danny-Oh crap! I'm late for work he yelled waking up sam (Who was not a morning person)

Sam-Damn it Danny its like 8:00 o'clock in the morning

Danny-Oh sorry sam i just got to go to work today

Danny got a job at a shallow girl store at the mall (Really can't think of a store) he had to work everything because it was the only thing his boss made him do because he was so famous and it attracted many female customers and it was payday for the boy

Sam- Oh right you got that job at that shallow girl store at the mall

Danny-Sam I know you don't like that stuff but it was the only store hiring and it pays well

Sam-But Danny the only reason they hired you is they can gawk at you and try to "get" with you

Danny- I know but, as long as they pay me a good amount of money and as long as i have you i can deal with it

Sam-Oh Danny she said lovingly

Sam pulled danny for a kiss that lasted for about a minute then pulled away for a hug then sam whispered something in each others ears

Sam-You may want to brush your teeth

Danny-You to

After a few minute of cleaning up and eating breakfast and taking sam home after they said their goodbyes Danny was off to work

Amity Park Mall-8:45

Danny rushed to get to the store luckily he made it just as the clock turned 9:00 he checked in and began working as the hours have gone by as he watch as he was checked out and asked out by the girls one of them slip danny her phone number in his shirt pocket it was nearly noon and only five minutes till his lunch then the mayor of amity park Tucker came walking in

Tucker-Hey Danny

Danny- Hey tucker hows being mayor

Tucker- Surprisingly not that hard all I do is sit around and sign a bunch of do you want to grab some lunch

Danny-Sure my lunch break just started


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch

Danny and tucker we're at the food court catching up talking about how everything is

Tucker-So basically all I do is just sit there and watch tv most of the time

Danny-Man that must get boring

Tucker-Tell me about it

They both shared a laugh just as a blue wisp of air escaped his mouth he turned around to see ember about to hit danny with a sound wave fist as it made contact to Danny he was blasted back to the waterfall display in a near by store

Ember-That was breaking my guitar the last time we meet

Just when she was about to shoot another blast of sound wave energy a shot of blue energy hit her guitar turning it into a block of ice

Ember-Hey!

Danny got up from the pile of rubble in his ghost form

Danny-We'll ember time to put your show on ice

(Cricket noise)

Danny-everyone's a critic

He then pulled out the Thermos and sucked ember into it after that was done he flew back to tucker to see if he was okay

Danny-Yo tucker you okay

Tucker-I felt better

They both shared a laugh Danny than change back to normal to continue their lunch

As soon a danny lunch break was over he and tucker said their goodbyes danny went back to work only to find out his store was having a huge sale he quickly checked back in and contuned working.

Danny was relieved that it was 3:00 that was when his shift was over he got his paycheck and left the mall as soon as he got home he saw a bunch of teenage fan girls surrounding his house

Danny-Oh man I bet jazz never has to deal with this

Danny then went intangible/invisible and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was sitting in the living room eating a pizza watching tv when his phone went off it was sam texting

S m-Hey dude tried to get to your house but found crowd of girls can't get in

D nn4-Sorry about that happens everyday

S m-So are you going to bring me in or what

D nn4-Be out in a sec

Danny put away his phone and went ghost he went intangible grab sam and bring her inside

Sam-So how was your day you know the same as everyday for the past 5 yrs.

Sam & Danny chuckled

Danny-So what do you want to do tonight

Sam-Maybe we could go out on a date she said as snuggled up closer to him

Danny-Okay where do you want to go?

Sam- Well i found this secluded part of the park that would be perfect for a picnic

Danny-Okay then a picnic it is then

Sam-at 7:00 she said with a serious tone

They shared a kiss than sam then sam snucked away from the crowd in the front thru the back door to get ready.

Sam's Apartment

Sam- I hope danny likes my new dress

Sam was wearing black and purple sweetheart neckline dress with sparkling sequence at the ruffles with black gloves that come up to elbows and end at her fingers ( I'm was thinking of the dress that she wore in prenatal bonding but mixed in a dress idea I got from a female friend)

?-I'm sure Danny will love it

Sam was startled when she turned around and saw her roommate.

Sam-Jazz don't sneak up on me like that

Jazz- Sorry I didn't think that miss scary can get scared

Sam- Ha ha ha she said sarcastically

Jazz-but I'm sure he going to love the dress

Sam- I sure hope so


	6. Chapter 6

Fenton works

Danny was getting ready for his date with Sam but was having the same problem as her (sorta)

Danny-I know that she'll want me to wear black but would she like a black jacket or black shirt

?- Why not wear both?

Danny-because Sam doesn't like me sweating...

He finally realized he was not alone he turn around to see Danni Fenton(Danny's cousin/clone) he then let's out a quick scream

Danni-scared ya didn't I she said said with a chuckle

Danny-Not funny I have a date tonight so I can't hang tonight

Danni-With who one of your many fan girls or is it sam

Danny-1. You know that I'm in love with Sam and 2. It would be a cold day in hell before I date these crazy fans

Danni- Oh, right sorry

Danny-Anyway this will probably be our first date without a crowd of fan girls or Paulina finding us

Danni-Man I bet that gets boring a lot

Danny-tell me about it

They both shared a laugh for quick minute

Danni-We'll I got to go

Danny- so soon

Danni- yeah somebody has to watch out for ghost in wisconsin

She gave danny a peck on his cheek and flew out the window after she left danny closed his windows and closed the blinds to change

Danny- man she get it easy at least nobody in wisconsin knows her secret

Danny then looked at the clock it was 6:50

Danny- oh crap! Better hurry

After he all done getting ready he turned ghost and flew out the window to Sam and Jazz's apartment

Danny-phew made it with only two minutes to spare

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell to find Jazz answering it

Danny- hey jazz

Jazz- hey lil bro

Danny- is Sam ready

Jazz- Just about she putting on make-up come on in

Danny and Jazz enters the living room and started to each other about their day

5 min later sam emerged from the around looking stunning for Danny. Danny gave Sam a(n) awestruck stare which made Sam blush even harder

Sam-So do you like it?

Danny- Uhhhhhhhh

Sam-(chuckling) I'll take that as a yes

Sam- later Jazz

Jazz- Okay make sure you use protection she said jokingly making both Danny and Sam blush

Danny- That sister for ya

Sam-yeah

Danny- so where is this spot you talked about

Sam- uh-uh no spoilers not until we get dinner first

Danny-okay

Sam-your paying

Danny then teased her by picking her up like a bride and said yes my queen he then went ghost and flew her to a(n) vegan restaurant Sam had already ordered an hour a go. They had grabbed and payed for their order and left for the park sam then told danny where to go. They landed near an untouch part of the park where there was purple lilies and a hill that overlooked a pond

Danny- wow this is beautiful

Sam- I know

Danny-but not as beautiful as you

Sam- that's kind of cheesy

Danny- I know

They than began to close the gap between them. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and shared a passionate kiss


	7. Chapter 7

This story will change to Rated M

Amity Park-8:45

After Danny and Sam of finished their dinner and got rid of the trash they decided to risk being seen for a romantic walk through the park

Danny-You know this is actually nice no fighting,no fan girls or paulina, chasing after me

Sam- I know it nice to finally to have you to myself for one she said as she chuckled

The couple then stop at a park bench to take a breather and just each other's company while looking at the stars

Danny- You know this reminds me of the time you and me star gazed at camp that one summer

Sam- Yeah that day was crazy but the night was worth waiting for she said snuggling up closer to Danny

Danny- Sam

Sam- Yes Danny

Danny then grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to make her look at him

They started to move closer and closer to close the gap between them.

Danny and Sam were sharing a passionate that lasted for what seems like hours to them sam then wanted to deepen the she licked the bottom of his as a way to ask danny to open his mouth wider to let sam's tongue go in. as their tongue battled for dominance sam started to moan and continued the kiss sam then broke them apart.

Sam-Take me home

Danny-Your place or mine?

Sam- Your and let hurry

So Danny turn ghost and flew back to fenton work and up to his room where they started to kiss more passionately Sam then pushed Danny on his bed so that she was on top and started kissing again

Sam-Danny I want you to take me

Danny-Are you sure?

Sam-Please Danny she said with puppy dog eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Danny & Sam began to undress themselves Danny took of his jacket and buttoned shirt off and discarded them showing his six-pack and chiseled body he gain from ghost fighting sam pulled down a zipper on her back letting the dress fall down Danny was gawking at her beauty standing there in a type of black lingerie underwear

Danny-Wow you look beautiful

Sam-Thanks I just bought this today

Danny-Oh so you were expecting this?

Sam just stood there blushing without another word she looked down thinking that danny was ashamed of her but he wasn't he walked up to her and tilted her head up by her chin and kiss her

Danny-It's okay there is no need to be ashamed

Sam-Danny she said lovingly

As she deepened the kiss which causes them to fall backwards back on to Danny's bed. Danny took his hand rub them on her back to find the bra strap and proceed to trying and unhook it. Sam noticed this and proceed to help him

Sam- Here let me help you

Danny- Um thanks you he said feeling embarrassed

Sam-It's okay not all guys can't do it the first time you just need to get better at it

Danny-Sam

He pulled of her bra while kissing her and started to leave light feather kisses from her neck down to her newly exposed flesh and started to kiss her erected nipple which made sam arch her back with pleasure Danny then proceeded to suck and licked her nipple while using the other hand to play with the other which made sam arch her back more with pleasure after about a good minute he switched to the other and did the exact same thing and kept doing that for about good two minutes until sam stopped him

Danny- What? Did i do something wrong he asked concernedly

Sam-It's my turn to pleasure you

Sam then got up from the bed pulling danny by his wrist to sit on the side of it. She then began to remove Danny boxers and his throbbing member and began to rub it slowly which cause Danny to grit his teeth at the feel sam. She then grabbed his throbbing member and moved her hand up and down slowly while increasing her speed

Danny-Sam.. he said simulating an out of breath tone

Sam giggled. She place the throbbing member began licking the tip and slowly started to put his member deeper in her mouth causing danny to release his load in her mouth

Danny-Sorry that was to early

Sam giggled as she swallowed his load

Sam-It okay


	9. Chapter 9

_After Danny released his load in Sam's mouth..._

Sam then began to crawl on top of him and started kissing him giving her a taste of himself

Sam-You ready she said looking in his eyes

Danny- Wait a second

He pulled Sam off from him and went to his dresser pulled out a box of condoms pulled out one

Danny-Will do the honors?

Sam-With Pleasure

Sam grab the condom from hand open it and unrolled it on Danny's member she then moved to laid down on the bed waiting for Danny

Danny-Are you ready for this? He asked with a concerning tone

Sam-nodded her head and watched how Danny's member align with Sam entrance as he push himself in her as gently as he can make them one. They stayed still for Sam to get used to this feeling

Danny-You okay

Sam-Yeah...just...give me ...a minute

After said minute Danny then began thrusting deeper and deeper giving Sam a sexual high Danny then began to thrust harder

Danny-How...you...holding...up. He said between grunts

Sam only nodded as she was being penetrated at steady pace

Sam-Uh...Uh faster she managed to say between moans

Danny-Are you sure

Sam nodded. Danny then increased his speed Sam inner walls started to grip his member.

Danny-Sam I'm close

Sam-So am I

Danny then proceed to pick up Sam till she was sitting on his lap and started to thrust faster letting gravity bring her down harder pushing him deeper into same Both sam and danny were near their limited

Danny-Sam I love you

Sam-I love you to

They shared a kiss as Danny released his load into Sam which mad Sam release as she moan from the pleasure they then clasped on the bed with Sam on top of Danny. He then pulled the covers over them and fell asleep and enjoyed each other's company


	10. Chapter 10

_Sunday-8:50 am_

Sam had woken up to see that she was on top on Danny remembering that passion filled night they shared. Sam began to move realizing that she was still "connected" with Danny she just smiled and began to wake up Danny

Sam-Danny it's time to get up

Danny- Sam its Sunday I don't know work today

Sam-I know. I thought that we could have a little morning fun she said seductively

Danny- oh your very egger

Sam-That and you forgot to take "it" out last night

Danny and Sam chuckled and began kissing to get things heated up until heard the front door open and close

?-DANNY! Were home!

Danny & Sam-Oh CRAP!

Danny and Sam began to move quickly to get some clothes on but they were to slow. Just then Maddie Fenton came in

Maddie-Daniel Fenton What are you doing she said with anger in her voice

Both Danny and Sam were silent until jack walked in

Jack-Maddie what happ... Jack just stood there looking at the two young adults half naked

Jack-Atta boy Danny

Maddie- JACK! Don't encourage this. Danny we still need to talk so get cleaned up and meet us downstairs

Both Danny and Sam got cleaned up and went downstairs to see Danny's Parents

Danny-Okay so what do you guys want to talk about.

Maddie-Danny your father and I have been talking and we talking and we think that...that...

Jack-I got this honey. Danny you need to move out

Danny-WHAT!

TBC(TO BE CONT.)


	11. Chapter 11

Danny-Move out but why

Jack-Danny you're a grown man and you prove that more in more ways than one

Maddie-Danny we love you but we can't keep housing you so your father and I found you a place not too far from here. Do you still have the money we left you?

Danny-yeah?

Maddie-Good because that is for you furniture, food, and utilities for two months when that's gone you're on your own.

Danny-Wow I can't believe this

Maddie-Oh Danny were only doing this because we love you

Jack-Yeah Son well that and you be kind of acting like a freeloader

Maddie-Jack!

Jack-What!?

Danny just sat there as his parents argue while thinking what they just said he was lucky that Sam was there because he thinks he will need some help

Sam-Danny you okay

Danny-Yeah I'm fine

Sam-Danny you know that I'm always there for you

Danny-Thanks Sam actually there is something you can help me with

Sam- is it's to help you move your stuff

Danny-Yes

Sam-Okay

Danny and Sam shared a loving kiss and started packing Danny's stuff

_7 hr. later _

Danny (Phew) finally done

Sam-Uh Danny we don't have a moving truck

Danny was silent for minute till he yelled CRAP!

Sam-its okay will use my car tomorrow. Until then lets enjoy our last night in your house she said seductively

Danny-but won't it be weird with my parents here?

Sam-It only weird if you make it weird.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday Morning

_Recap- Danny has been told to move out to an apartment by his parents he had trouble processing this after a while they were right so he and Sam packed up his stuff during this Danny had realized that Danny need a car to move this stuff so Sam agreed to let Danny use her car to move._

Danny-So I'll come back for my stuff after work

Maddie-Alright Hun. See ya later

Danny then hugged his mom then turned ghost to fly to work (this is one of the reasons he does not have car).

At Work-12:56

Danny was just making sure that everything was smoothly in the store until...

Danny-Hi Welcom...Oh You

Paulina-Hi Danny

Danny-What do you want?

Paulina-Oh nothing just coming in for work

Danny-WHAT!

Just then Danny's boss came in

?-Ah so you two seem to know each other

Paulina-Yeah Me and Danny go way back

Danny-Why is she working here Mrs. Mansion?

(That's right Danny is working for Sam's Mom)

Mrs. Mansion-Paulina is just the person this store needs she peppy she nice and she will attract the males attention to the store

Danny-I get that you need more customers but does it have to be Paulina

Mrs. Mansion-Well I couldn't ask Sam because she wants to sell our clothes in black or you couldn't focus on work.

Danny-Alright I get it but what about Paulina she'll just try to seduce me

Paulina-I would never do that she said sarcastically

Mrs. Mansion-Good now gets to work

Throughout the whole day Paulina has been trying "get with" Danny by tripping over revealing her underwear from the ridiculous short skirt and "accidentally "ripping her shirt to show her cleavage but Danny kept his mind on work, moving, and Sam

3:00

Danny had finally got through the day from the sexual harassment he is finally got away from Paulina

Danny-Finally

Paulina-Oh Danny

Danny turns around and saw Paulina running so he waited to see what she wanted

Danny-What do you want Mrs. Sanchez

Paulina-Oh Danny you don't have to be so formal

Danny-Okay what do you want

Paulina-I was wondering if you want to get a drink

Danny-As much as I don't want I can't I'm moving today

Paulina-Oh maybe I can come visit you later

Danny-Yeah I'll get back to on that

Danny then turns to a ghost and flew to Fenton works

Paulina-He said he'll get back to...Oh wait I forgot to Danny's new address

Fenton Works 4:59

Sam-Okay that's the last box

Danny-Thanks for letting me use your car

Sam-Psh It no big deal

Danny then went back inside to see his mom crying Danny then up to her and hugged her

Danny-Mom I'll still come visit and I'll see you over the holidays

Danny and Maddie hugged then Maddie kiss his cheek and lets go of him jack then walked in bear hugging Danny and bawling like a baby after letting Danny go he ran to kitchen to get some fudge to eat away his sadness

Danny-Bye Mom BYE DAD he yelled

As he went to Sam's car began driving to his new place

Sam-Hey Danny How come you don't have a car

Danny- One-why drive when you can fly two-I never got around to study for my driver license

_5 Mins Later _

Danny-So this is the place

Danny was looking at a two bedroom 2 ½ bathrooms the living room had fireplace and a place where a flat screen can be hanged the kitchen had a breakfast nook so he can watch TV

Danny-Wow My parents got me this

Sam-They must really love you

Danny-Yeah so let's get started on unpacking

After a few hours of unpacking and placing things in the appropriated place they then went to rest on Danny's bed

Sam-We still have to buy furniture, plates, cups, utensils, and food

Danny-Did you say "we"?

Sam then blushed and hid in his chest

Danny-Sam I Was Wondering If... you... would...like...to...move in with me he said blushing

Sam was silent until she was bursting with tears and said yes. Danny then proceeds to kiss her and laid there

Sam-That means we have to move my stuff here you know that right

Danny was wide eyed and yelled CRAP!


	13. Chapter 13

Things Get CRAZY

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

_Sam and Danny spent the night at their new house _

_8:45 _

Sam-So after work I'll pick you up so that we can go shopping later kay

Danny-You got it. See ya babe

Sam-Later

Danny then proceed to work where his ex-crush/girlfriend (kind of) was waiting for him

Danny-Hello Mrs. Sanchez

Paulina-Hi Danny she said in a sultry voice Mrs. Mansion had to step-out so she put me in charged

Danny-Oh Great he said sarcastically

So throughout the whole day Danny had to put up with the sexual harassment from the female customers and Paulina

Paulina-Oh Danny can you help me with something

Danny- Paulina I swear if you are naked in there I'm going to quit

Danny then entered the back room where he found a chair and a sign that said "**Sit Down**" so Danny sat in the chair and out of nowhere AntiGhost restraints appeared around him

Danny-HEY WHAT'S GOING ON

?-Oh young Fenton what makes you think something going on

When Danny focuses on the darkness he sees Sam parents the Mansions

Danny-What's going here? Let me go

Mrs. Mansion-I'm afraid we can't do that

Danny-Why?

Mr. Mansion-Because we know you asked Sam to move in with you

Danny-Yeah. So?

Mr. Mansion-so. SO

Mrs. Mansion-I'll take care of this

She then walked up to him and slaps his then in a calm voice

Mrs. Mansion-Listen won't please do us a kindness and brake up with our daughter

?-WHAT

The entire turn around to see Sam standing there looking angry with tears in her eyes looking at Danny then to her parents

_5 Min Ago_

_Sam's mom promised that she would meet Sam to talk about something but when she didn't show up Sam got suspicious_

Sam-Okay where is she, she has never been late before something's up

Sam then proceed to her mom's store where she saw Paulina at the register

Sam-Hello Mrs. Sanchez

Paulina-Hello Goth-girl

Sam-So have you seen my mom we were supposed met up

Just as Paulina was about to answer a muffled yell came from the back

Sam-What was that

Paulina-nothing she said with shakiness in her voice

Sam had gotten suspicious again and went to go check it out but Paulina got in her way but since Sam was smarter she distracted her with glitter cover shoes and went and yelled WHAT

_Now_

After Sam got the restraints off Danny she scolded her parents

Sam-I can't believe you would do this

Mr. Mansion-Now Sammykins we were only doing this for you well being

Sam-Mine or yours? And don't call me "Sammykins" she said with anger

Mrs. Mansion- Samantha! Your father and I are concerned for your well being

Sam(with tears in her eyes)-No you're not you only care about yourself with that said she ran out of the store making Danny look angry

Danny-You people should be ashamed of yourselves

Danny the proceed to chase after Sam when he couldn't find her at the mall or the apartment he checked at Jazz's place. When got there he saw a sleeping Sam and jazz watching TV stroking her head as she sleep

Jazz-What happened she whispered

Danny-Her Parents Forced me to break up with her

Jazz-Did You?

Danny-No I didn't

Jazz-That's good. I don't think she is going to wake up anytime soon

Danny-I guess were spending the night here then

Jazz-I guess so lil'Bro

Danny-Don't call me that

They both shared a laugh which causes Sam to stir in her sleep the two then stop. Danny carefully picked up Sam to her old room and place her there gently and join her on the other side she began snuggle up close to Danny making her smile in her sleep and just laid there sleeping waiting for what's in store tomorrow


	14. Chapter 14

_After that whole fiasco with Sam's parents Danny has been trying his best to cheer her up by getting her favorites items for her like poetry by Edgar Allen Poe, her favorite ice cream (strawberry because chocolate was depressing) and even visit from grandma mansion didn't cheer her up all she did was pack her things and move them to Danny's place_

Danny- No matter how much I try I can't cheer her up

Jazz-Danny she just got in a fight with her parents that never supported her choices of course she is going to be sad

Danny-that makes since

Jazz-DUH I am a psychologist

Sam-Danny can you help me with this last box

Danny-Sure Sam. At least she's talking now he said quietly

Danny the proceed to move the last box to the car they said their goodbyes to jazz and went off to their home

_Danny&Sam Apartment_

Danny was in the kitchen cooking a vegetarian meal for Sam

Danny-Sam! Dinner!

Sam went into the kitchen and sat down but barely ate anything and she was still silent

Danny-Sam is there something you want to talk about.

Sam-Danny there's something I need to tell you.

Danny-What?

Sam-Remember when you and me you know fooled around

Danny-Yeah?

Sam-While I was cleaning your room and I found one of the condoms we used an found a tear in it then I went to the doctor to get a check-up and they found something

Sam got up to grab her purse and pulled out a small envelope and gave it to Danny he open and found ultrasounds pictures

Danny-Sam are you?

Sam-Yes Danny I'm Pregnant

Danny laughs like crazy and fainted

Sam-I knew this would happen

_Few Minutes Later_

Danny-Your pregnant that's great and surprising news

Sam-So what does that mean for us?

Danny-It means that I need to get a new job 


	15. Chapter 15

_After finding out that Sam was pregnant Danny took it upon himself to find another job but things were not going to well _

Sam-Good Morning Danny

Danny-its morning dang I never went to sleep

Sam-Well you should get some sleep how are going to work if you are tired

Danny-That reminds me I got to get my last paycheck from your mom

Sam-Do you have to?

Danny-Yes I do

Sam- sigh okay Danny

Danny then grabs Sam's hands and pulled her in for kiss

Danny-I love you Sam

Sam-I love you to

Danny then proceeded to fly to the mall to Sam's mom store

Paulina-Hey Danny how are you?

Danny-Like you care. Where is Mrs. Mansion

Paulina-She is in the back

Danny-Good

Knock-knock

Mrs. Mansion-Come into Danny you came in for you last paycheck.

Danny-Yes I did

Mrs. Mansion-Okay Danny you know that I'm a businesswoman, and I know you're a man that's likes to find a non-aggressive way to settle things right?

Danny-Get to the point

Mrs. Mansion-Okay here is the deal I'm planning to give you one million dollars in exchange you leave my Sam and leave town never to return

Danny was silent when he heard what she had said. Danny got up and grabbed his paycheck and left with only one word "I quit"

Later the night

Phone ringing

Danny-I got it same Hello?

?-So have you thought about my offer

Danny-I have.

Mrs. Mansion-Well what is it?

Danny-My answer is no I'm not leaving Sam for money you self-centered bitch and with said he hang-up and saw a confused Sam?

Sam-Who was that?

Danny-Your mom she made a deal with me to break up with you for a million dollars

Sam-What

Danny-But I refused and quitted. Sam I would never leave you not now not ever

Sam-I know

He pulled Sam in for a quick kiss and parted

Sam (flushed)-Well I better get Dinner started, (not flushed) and you better start find a new job because I won't be able to work in a few months

Danny-Okay Sam oh and we need to do some shopping

Sam-What for?

Danny-Well for some maternity clothes and things for the baby

Sam-Okay we can do that after you find job

Danny-Okay Sam

_And with that both Sam and Danny were enjoying their dinner unknown to them Mrs. Mansion was planning something _

_Mrs. Mansion-Okay seducing him with Paulina Sanchez didn't work and bribing him didn't work what do I have to do get him away from my family _

_?-There is one thing you can do _

_She turned around to find Dan Phantom_

_Mrs. Mansion-Who are you_

_Dan-Someone who holds a grudge Against Danny Fenton and has a plan to ruin his life for good _

_Mrs. Mansion- Well what is? _

_Dan plan was whispered in her ear and she started to smile _

_Mrs. Mansion-Oh I like that Idea very Much _


	16. Chapter 16

_After Dan convinced Sam's mom to a plan that he had conceived he then took Sam's mom into the ghost zone_

Mrs. Manson-Uh where are we going

Dan-My lair

Mrs. Mansion-Ghost have lairs?

Dan-well duh where else do you think we live?

Mrs. Mansion-I thought that you haunt houses

Dan just growled at her sheer stupidity

Dan-Were here

Dan took Mrs. Mansion to Pariah Dark castle

Mrs. Mansion-Oh I always wanted a house like this

Dan-Well if this plan works you can have kingdom

Mrs. Mansion-Oh I like the sound of that

Dan-Good. Fright Knight show you're self

F.K-Yes my master

Dan-I got something for you to do

(End the first sequence and fade to the next scene)

Danny was out looking for a new job at Axion Labs

?-So why should I hire you

Danny-To tell you the truth I have a pregnant girlfriend to take care of and I really want to make sure that all this advance tech doesn't fall into the wrong hands

?-Alright we'll do a trial run comeback tonight at 8:00

Danny-Thank you sir you won't regret this

?-I sure hope not

Sam and Danny's apartment

Sam-So it a trial runs

Danny-Yep so I won't be back till morning

Sam-That's fine besides if gives me time do some shopping of my own

Danny-What kind of shopping?

Sam-That's my secret

Danny-I'm okay with that

_Axion Labs-12:00_

Danny-Uhg this is so boring nothing is happening

?-that's kind of the point of being on night watch

Danny-Oh it's you Mr. Gray wait you still work

Damon-For tonight I'm going to retire in the morning so the said that they're going to find my replacement

Danny-umm I think that I'm you replacement

Damon-well at least I'll know that this place will be in safe hands Listen I got to go good seeing again

Danny-You too

And with that Danny proceed with his night watching

After a full night of nothing Danny's boss came to see him

?-sleeping on the job eh

Danny-oh sorry sir I was

?-ah I'm just playing with you anyways here

Danny-what is this?

?-it's pay day and that's your first check

Danny proceeded to open it and saw what he has earned

Danny-Whoa this is my paycheck

?-yep that should cover the next mouth work

Danny-yes sir it will

?-good now go home and get some sleep you look like a ghost no pun intended

Danny-I will sir thank you

With his check in hand he flew back to his apartment to show Sam

Danny-Sam you are not going to believe this! Sam? Sam?!

Danny then saw a note on the coffee table

_Dear Danny, _

_Went to the doctor to check the baby be back soon_

_Love Sam _

Danny-well at least I'll have the bed to myself for a while

And with that Danny fell asleep quickly


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Thanksgiving To all My readers Enjoy this story and your families

* * *

><p><em>Nov,27<em>

Danny-Are you sure you want to do this?

Sam-Danny It's my family and as much as i hate my parents i'm only doing this for my grandma she really misses me

Danny-Okay but you know that your mom will try to break us up

Sam-She won't when i tell her the news she then places her hand on her expanding belly

Sam and Danny pulled up to fenton works where they found their families sitting at a long table in the backyard

Jack-Hey Danny It's so good to see you how are thing?

Danny-It's been good I got new job and sam has some news herself

Maddie -What's the news?

Sam-I'll tell at diner

Just then the mansion's came in with another guest

Dan-Hello Daniel

Danny-You. What are you doing here?

Dan-relax i'm only here to spend time with my family

Danny-You mean the one that you let be killed

Dan-Still hanging on to the past I see

Danny's eyes turn green as he growled sam grabbed his hands to try to calm him down

Danny-FIne but if you do anything that might hurt my family i will end you

Dan-I see more of me in you everyday

Danny-I will never be like you

Maddie-Okay Dinner is ready come and eat

After an hour of uncomfortable silence until said something

-So Sam has Danny been threatening like the way you deserve

Sam-Yes Mother Danny has been threatening me very good

-That's good but how are on the financial side?

Danny-Well me and sam do our fair share of work but sam has to stop work soon

-And why is that?

Sam-Well I guess this is as good as time as any

Sam got up from her chair and place her hand on her belly

Sam-I'm Pregnant

Sam's parents mouth was opened but sam's grandmother droved up to her and congrats her on the bundle

Jack and Maddie walked up to danny and hugged him on both sides

Maddie-Oh congrats on the baby

Danny-Thanks

Jack-Finally i'm going to be a granddad this is a good day

-No it is not sammykins is growing an abonation in her

Sam-It's not an abomination it's a human being and your grandson

-No our grandson wouldn't be a half ghost

Sam-You don't know that

-That maybe but we are not taking any chances

He then proceeded to grab her hand and pulled her to his car

Sam-Hey let me go

-No were taking you the hospital to get rid of this thing

Sam-What?! Danny Help me

Danny-Sam i'm coming

Dan-Sorry as much as i want to see my child i can't let you stop them

Danny-Let me go

Dan then got shot by ghost ray he turned around to see maddie with a blaster

Maddie-Go Danny we got this

Sam-You know this counts as kidnapping

-Don't think about it like that think of it like parents take out trash

-Right Honey

Sam-My Baby Is not trash

-It Is

They finally made it to the hospital and pulled sam into the clinic

Nurse-How may i help you

-Hi my daughter got pregnant and we would like to get rid of it

Nurse-Okay I just need her to sign

-Oh I'll do this for her

sign the papers and the nurse pulled out a wheelchair ma'am could she sit in this and will get her stated

-Dear could get her

placed her in the chair and went to the her room change her in a gown

Sam-Why are you doing this?

-Because we love you

Sam-No you don't you hate danny and don't want anything to do with him

(with a smile)-Okay you got me I disowned you a long time ago but I won't allow something like this ruin the family's good name

Sam-I could use a miracle right now

?-All you have to do is ask

Sam-Danny!

Danny then grab her and phase out of the room

Doctor-Okay are you red..dy uh she gone

Both-WHAT!

Danny and sam where flying back to fenton works to see that dan was gone and everyone was frozen danny proceeded to thaw them out

Jack-I didn't think he could do that

Danny-Yeah he rarely used that power

Danny then notice that Sam was crying Danny then went to investigate

Danny-Sam What's wrong

Sam-My mom disowned me

Danny-Ouch

Sam-My family was the only thing that i have

Danny-Not true you have me and the baby and my family

Sam-Thank you

She pulled Danny in for a kiss

Danny-And as long as there's romance in the air danny pulled out a black box and opened it

Sam gasped. are you?

Danny-Sam I love you and i want you to be apart of my family. so will you marry me?

Sam-Yes I will

They shared a loving kiss for a while then flew back to their apartment

* * *

><p>Yeah Sam parents are Dicks<p>

Review Like Follow


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy This Chapter

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam were preparing for a Baby shower making sure everything is in place and that everything was fine and nothing bad would happen<p>

Danny-Okay I got the food and the decoration all ready

Sam-Good now we can finally get this done

Danny-What the matter babe

Sam-Danny I'm four weeks pregnant, my parents tried to kill my baby, and Dan is back and working with my family planning something very huge

Danny-It's going to be fine I'm here with you and nothing bad is going...

Sam-Shh don't finish that sentence

Danny-Why?

Sam-Because If you and me had a history when either of us say that

Danny-right

Two Hrs Later

Sam-Wow cute onesie Valerie

Valerie-Thanks Me and tuck picked this out but tucker wanted to get you this

Valerie than pulled out a onesie with tuckers face on it

Danny- Campaign in trouble?

Valerie-Yeah

Sam-Well he's always got our vote

Danny-Yeah and speaking of Tucker Where is he exactly

Valerie-Well he had to go to a meat-ing

Sam-Don't you mean a meeting

Valerie-No a meat-ing a meeting that involves meat

Sam-Oh Tucker

Danny's Phone started to ring

Danny-I'll be outside

Danny-Hello

?-Hello Daniel

Danny-You how did you get this number Dan?

Dan-You old employer

Danny-Makes since. So what do you want?

Dan-Oh Nothing

Danny-Your lying some as powerful as you can't just follow orders form weak human. So I'll ask you again what you want

Dan-Fine I'll tell you I'm still going to make you like me I'm going to ruin your life so I'd better keep a close eye on Sam and your back

Danny-I swear if you hurt Sam!

Dan-Bye Daniel

Danny growled and put up his phone and went back inside to see a concerned group

Valerie-What's wrong Fenton

Danny-Nothing that you need to worry about

Sam-Danny she said with concern and anger

Danny-Look I don't want ya'll worry about it

Danny then walked away to his room to think about what Dan said and what he is planning he was so deep in thought he didn't see Sam walking

Sam tried to get his attention by placing a hand on his shoulder

Danny-Oh hey Sam how's the baby shower?

Sam-Everyone went home to leave us alone and talk

Danny-About what?

Sam-About that phone call you had. Who was it?

Danny-(sigh) Okay it was Dan he told me his plan to make me into him and he probably going to aim for you or the baby.

Sam-Danny I'm going to be fine if Dan wanted to hurt me he would've already

Danny-Far point.

Sam kissed Danny's check to reassure him

Sam-Danny we're going to be just fine she said placing a hand on her belly

Danny-I hope so

Sam-Come on let open some of those gifs

Danny and Sam left to open the rest of the gifts then Danny wondered if Danni was have the same problem probably not he replied in his head meanwhile in Wisconsin Danni was facing problem of her own

Danni-Ahh

?-Come Back Here

Danni-leave me alone

?-Now why would I do that

Danni and this mysteries ghost were locked in a heated battle and Danni was badly damage and was trying to escape this threat but was shot down by a black shade ghost blast(think about what Alien X looks like for the blast) she crashed in a nearby shack that completely collapse over her

Danni-Who are you?

?-A person whose life was ruined by you "Danni" Fenton

The Last thing that was heard was a loud scream

* * *

><p>Who Is This Mysteries Person that Attacked Danni What is Dan Planing<p>

Keep Reading to find out


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the long wait Fall Finals at my school_

* * *

><p><em>Were going to go back a Few hours with Danni to see what exactly happened to her <em>

Danni was just getting off from school saying goodbye to her friends and heading home but just than she heard a police siren go off and saw a getaway car drive by Danni then went into a dark ally. Pink rings started to formed around her transforming her into Danni Phantom she then flew off in the direction of the get-away car when she got close enough she shot a ghost blast at the wheel which made it crash in a fire hydrant she then pulled off the door to see that no one was driving it but a random ghost that disappeared from its spot.

Danni-Will that was weird

?-Wasn't it

Danni was startled when she saw a strange woman dress in a black with a very light white cape standing next to her

Danni-Oh you scared me

?-Really? I was hoping for more than just scaring you

Danni-What?

Danni was just shot by a dark black ghost ray to her and Danni was blasted back into a car it took Danni a bit for her to get back up she then got back up and shot her own ghost blast but it just went through her like it was nothing she had to think of a way to do some damage she then saw a nearby fire hydrant she then shot a ghost blast at the fire hydrant at a perfect angle to make sure it falls on the mysterious woman and it did and it broke in half. Danni then flew away as fast as she could to get some help but before she could her leg was caught Danni turned around and saw the mysterious woman hand grab her leg and tossed her at a passing by car and it crashed

?-You know this is getting boring. So I'll tell you what I'll give you a five minute to get as far away from me as possible

Danni- you're bluffing

?-Oh look four minutes to go

Danni gasped and hyper speeded away back to Amity Park to get some help from Danny. Danni went to Fenton work to Danny's Window to see that all of his stuff was gone

Danni-Oh where are Danny I need your help. Well at least I got some footing from her

?-Time's up Danni

The mysterious woman grabbed her ponytail and with all her might threw her like a comet back to Wisconsin which only took it her a minute to get back and crash into a building which gave her some major damage to her she managed enough strength to try to fly away but was pulled by the mysterious woman pulled her down and created a black orb of ghost energy and shot it at her back which gave her some leverage to fly away till she was being chased

?-Come Back Here

Danni-leave me alone!

?-Now why would I do that?

Danni and this mysteries ghost were locked in a heated battle and Danni was badly damage and was trying to escape this threat but was shot down by a black shade ghost blast she crashed in a nearby shack that completely collapse over her

Danni-Who are you?

?-A person whose life was ruined by you "Danni" Fenton

Danni closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she can she then opened her eyes and was surprised at what she was doing she was doing a ghostly wail which blasted her back to a wall that knocked her out which gave her enough time to fly away. The mysteries woman woke up and realized that Danni was gone

?-Augh I lost her

?-So you lost her?

?-Dan?!

Dan-So you lost her?

?-n.n...No...No...No I didn't she somewhere

Dan-Somewhere is still nowhere

He then blasts her into a wall.

Dan-Now you better find her or I'll take away your powers Mrs. Mansion

?-Don't you call me that while I look like this

Dan-Oh sorry "Madam M"

Madam M shadow formed around her change back to Mrs. Mansion

Mrs. Mansion-And besides it's all going according to my plan

Dan-Right your plan

Dan then grabbed his cape and covers himself and Mrs. Mansion and disappeared with a puff of smoke

Danni then flew as far as she can till she saw Danny and Sam was walking she then started falling in front of them

Danny & Sam-Danni

Danni-Please help me

She then fainted Danny picked her up and took her home


	20. Chapter 20

Danni was tossing and turning in a bed as she had flashes in her head of Madam M attacking her. They keep popping in her head when Madam M was about to the release her final blow she woke up with a scream which alerted Danny and Sam too enter the bedroom her eyes were still close and she was spazzing out Danny had his hands on her shoulders to hold her down till she calmed down she then opened her eyes and took in her surrounding and calmed down

Danni-Sam? Danny?

Sam-You okay Danni?

Danni-yeah I'll manage

Danny-What happened to you?

Danni-I was attacked by this crazy woman dressed in black. She had these weird ghost rays that seems to have this weird ability when I tuned back to human I felt it again but ten times worse even with all my power I couldn't even lay a dent on her until I did something unexpected

Danny-What?

Danni-A Ghostly Wail

Danny-You Did! That's awesome

Danni-I know right that was the only thing that actually did any damage it allowed me some time to get away and with little energy I had I made back here and you know the rest

Danny started to look more concerned as he heard the happened to Danni. Sam took his free hand and started to rub it gently reassuring him

Sam-Come on you must be hungry Danni?

Danni-Starving

Sam helped up Danni and walked with Sam to the kitchen Danny followed but before he even got there the phone rang he went to answer it

Danny-Hello?

?-Hello may I speak to Danni Fenton

Danny-You're talking to him

?-No I mean Dann "I" Fenton you know the clone girl that I tried to kill a few hours ago

Danny-Who is this!?

?-You can call me Madam M

Danny-Madam M? That a Ridiculous name

Madam M-Your one to talk "Danny" Phantom

Danny-Point taken. So what do you want?

Madam M-Oh I want many things but for now I want the girl

Danny-and what's makes you think that she is here?

Madam M-Because I can see her right now.

Danny quickly ran to the kitchen window and saw that no one was there he then return to his phone with a laughing woman

Madam M-Gotcha but I do know where she is and you better hand her over to me now

Danny-Not going to happened!

Madam M-Fine watches your back Fenton because I'm going to after you and your family

Danny-This is between you and I now leave them out of this! Hello? Hello?!

(Dial Tone)

Danny hanged up the phone and walked back to a kitchen with girls with concerned faces looking at him

Sam-Danny is something wrong?

Danny (with his best fake smile)-Nah It was just some prank phone call

Sam-Oh was that all

Danny-Yeah it does

Danni-Than why did you rush in here earlier?

Danny-Oh just scaring some fan girls away

Danni-Makes sense

Sam and Danni were already under enough stress they didn't need to know about the danger that they are in now so Danny kept it to himself for now

Sam-Well are you going to join us?

Danny-Oh yeah

He then sat down with his family and enjoyed his meal


	21. Chapter 21

_After Danni's fight with Madam M she decided to hide out with Danny and Sam for a while but that plan didn't work cause she found out where she now. Danny has to be on his toes now with this new threat and with Sam's Pregnancy he was now a nervous wreck and took his protecting to overprotecting he figured out how to make a ghost shield to Dan's and Madam M ghost energy he still kept his job at the factory but had to put up surveillance cameras all over his house he even drop the idea of letting Danni go to Casper high. In his mind he thought that everything and everyone was safe as long as they didn't leave the house but then one day _

Danny-Why can't the doctor come here?

Sam-Danny we can't stay in here all the time I got too have my check-ups

Danny-I know but I can't really take a change now can I

Sam-Danny I'll be fine plus I got the specter-deflector

Danny-Fine but I'm coming with you

Sam-Good

Danny then realized that Sam tricked him too go to the doctor on his own but before Danny changed his mind Sam was in the car waiting for Danny

Danny-Danni we're leaving

Danni-Kay

Danny and Sam were on their way to the hospital when Danny's phone rang

Danny-Hello?

Tucker-Hey Dude

Danny-Hey tuck what's up

Tucker-Hey is Sam with you

Danny-Yeah we're on our way to the hospital to get a check-up

Tucker-Good I have something to tell ya'll

Danny-Okay

Danny then put his phone on speaker and listened to his announcement

Tucker-is it on speaker

Sam-Yep

Tucker-Good because this is something I want you both to hear

Sam-What is it

Tucker-Valerie is Pregnant and we are getting married

Sam-Tucker that's great new

Danny-Well looks like you got your "first lady" dude

Tucker-yep and I hope that you guys will be there

Sam-You bet

Danny-Sure

Tucker-Thanks Guys I got to go see ya

Sam-See ya dude

Danny hung up and put away his phone after a while they made to the hospital after Sam signed in the Nurse called them in

Nurse-Okay Mrs. Mansion

Sam-its Fenton now

Nurse-Okay Mrs. Fenton please sit here the doctor will be with you in a moment

Danny-So you took my name

Sam-Well...I…

Danny-It's fine. It actually has a good ring too it

Sam just blushed when he said that but it went away when the Doctor walked in with a comforting smile but it made Danny uncomfortable

Doctor-Hello you two how are you doing Mrs. Fenton

Sam-I'm doing well

Doctor-That's good will let's get started

After a few minutes of scanning the Doctor cleans the gel of her expanding gut and lets they go when they left them Doctor Turn around to a black shadowy figure apprared

Doctor-There I did your Dirty work now I want my reward

Madam M-Okay Here it is

She grabbed his face and erased his memory about what happened. The Doctor then fainted Madam M Disappeared in a puff of black smoke


	22. Sorry

Hey everybody I got terrible news I lost all inspiration for Danny's New Life Guess writing a bunch of other stories can really mess you up for it if someone wants to continue this story it up for adoption once again im really sorry


End file.
